A not so peaceful Sunday
by Rueka
Summary: The students of Ame no Kisaki go on a mountain walk and... Rated T for some mild language


'Mmmmm…Sunday…Kanako will just go back to sleep now since it's Sunday after all,' Miyamae-san thought to herself on a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun gently kissing her skin like the bishoujos of her sweet dreams… but this is Kanako we're talking about. Of course she didn't go back to sleep since luck just isn't on her side.

"Time to wake up pig~" Mariya chanted as he looked up at Kanako through lowered eyelids while he lay on her and stroked her cheek. "Heh" he thought "this is sure to get her worked up."

Kanako nosebled and then freaked out as usual,"NOOOOO! Get off of me! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hives!"

"Shut up." Matsurika stated as she threw the alarm clock at the shrieking girl (which made her quiet incase you were wondering).

"Today's important Kanko so get dressed fast" Mariya explained.

Kanako sighed and did as she was told since she could only imagine what would happen if she didn't. "So, what's all this important day talk about?" she asked as she turned away from the two evils and changed without exposing too much (she's used to it by now).

"You forgot already?! I told you yesterday! Today the students walk the mountain behind our school in memory of the mountains Virgin Mary had to overcome in her life." Mariya said. "And it starts in 5 minutes~"

"Haah?!" Kanako exclaimed as she quickly tied her shoelaces,"Wait!".

"Of course.. You didn't think I'd leave you behind, did you?" Mariya asked as he opened the door and they walked to the bottom of the mountain with several other girls.

Kanako saw Father Kanae by all the teachers and shrivelled away behind Mariya and Matsurika. Big MISTAKE.

"Father Kanae~!" Mariya called as he waved his hand and ran over to him with a worried look on his face.

Kanako got a bad feeling as she saw Mariya whisper something to Kanae. After a minute Father Kanae started to walk towards Kanako and Mariya winked at her and smiled. She was screwed.

She tried to walk away but it was no use since Kanae kept following her saying something about her having a brother complex..

Whenever he tried to get close to her she shouted out some Gibberish rubbish.

"Miyamae-san.. I shouldn't do this since I'm a priest but Shidou-san told me about how you used to have a… brother complex and how he died before you could tell him how you feel! I am aware of how I look like your brother and that today is his anniversary so I have taken it upon me to fulfil your love!"

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kanako shrieked. That BASTARD!

Kanako was so worked up she didn't notice Father Kanae leaning towards her, lips pursed until he was only a few inches away from hers, she could already feel the hives coming to her skin. Her first kiss could NOT be with a MAN! No way! Especially not Kanae!

"Mariya-sama. You're a twisted bastard." Matsurika stated from the bush they were hiding behind.

"Shut it, bitch." He replied as he got up and turned into girl mode. "Kanako!" he exclaimed as he pushed Kanae away and pressed his lips against Kanako's and cupped her face in his delicate but steady hands.

"Mmmph!" Kanako struggled as she silently cried in her mind. Why won't Kanae let go?! The perve- MARIYA?!

He finally pulled away and gave Kanako a death glare which made her behave.

"Father Kanae.. I think you misunderstood me. When I said brother complex I meant that things between her and her brother were complex and that you should try to help Kanako but.. kissing her is completely inappropriate! I-I mean.. that's because…I'm going out with Kanako!" Mariya exclaimed with a cutely stressed face.

The speechless Father Kanae ran away depressed because his beloved Mariya was taken but who cares because Kanae is annoying. Anyway.

Once they were alone Mariya let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples whereas Kanako froze like stone.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss. First kiss. Stolen by a man. Why….?!" She said.

"Because making you suffer is fun~" Mariya said in the cutest most innocent voice.

Kanako had a nosebleed and with that they went back to their dorm completely forgetting about the mountain walk.

While Kanako took a bath Matsurika stated," You like her, don't you? Just get married already. Watching this relationship between two such people being dragged out is really gross."

"Hah?!" Mariya exclaimed,"I have no such what do you mean by 'such people' bitch?"

Meanwhile Kanako in the bath was thinking about the day's events. Kiss.. It was kind of soft.


End file.
